Blog utilisateur:Alelm/08 Août 2014 - Harada dévoile un concept art pour un éventuel personnage Arabe dans Tekken 7
Concept art tekken 7 homme arabe harada facebook.jpg|Concept Art pour un éventuel personnage d'origine arabe En plus de ça, Harada a laissé un message avec quelques explications : Salut tout le monde, c'est Harada de TEKKEN Project. Cela va surement tous vous surprendre, mais j'ai une question que je voudrais vous poser à vous tous les "TEKKEN fans". Poser une question comme celle-ci est très rare dans l'histoire du développement de TEKKEN. Je crois que vous le savez tous maintenant que nous développons TEKKEN 7 en ce moment. Bien sûr, dans TEKKEN 7, il y aura "quelques" nouveaux personnages qui seront présents dans le jeu. Les idées sur ces nouveaux personnages changent tous les jours, et rien n'est encore totalement décidé. Aujourd'hui, je voulais vous sonder à propos de «l'une des idées parmi plusieurs nouvelles idées de personnages". C'est un concept de design pour un personnage arabe. Je tiens tout particulièrement à entendre les commentaires de notre communauté de fans de TEKKEN dans les pays du Moyen-Orient (et bien sûr, de toute la communauté de fans de TEKKEN). Néanmoins, la liste des personnages pour TEKKEN 7 n'a pas été décidée ! Ce personnage que nous vous avons montré ici n'a pas encore été décidé en tant que personnage présent dans le jeu. Il sera décidé en fonction des réactions et des commentaires de la communauté des fans de TEKKEN. S'il vous plaît, faites un commentaire sur ce concept que nous avons fait. Pour être honnête, nous avons eu l'idée d'un combattant arabe depuis 2008, mais comme la plupart des membres de l'équipe de développement sont japonais et ne connaissent pas beaucoup la culture ou les vêtements du Moyen-Orient, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de le concevoir pleinement à l'époque. Mais au cours des dernières années, j'ai (Harada) été visiter des lieux comme Dubaï et l'Arabie Saoudite, et de nombreux membres du personnel de développement ont beaucoup appris sur la culture et les conceptions du Moyen-Orient. De là, nous sommes arrivés à la conception d'une tenue pour ce personnage. Si la communauté des fans de TEKKEN, en particulier ceux de la région du Moyen-Orient, finissent par aimer ce personnage, je voudrais insérer ce personnage dans le jeu. D'autre part, si ce personnage n'est pas bien reçu par les membres de la communauté de fan de TEKKEN du Moyen-Orient, il est possible que le personnage soit considérablement changé ou que l'idée d'ajouter ce personnage dans le jeu soit abandonnée. L'équipe de développement aime ce design et je pense que ce personnage est un combattant arabe cool, mais s'il y a quelque chose en particulier à nous mentionner, s'il vous plaît faites le nous savoir. Nous l'aimerions si vous aimez tout le caractère ainsi. (Quelques précisions à nouveau) * Notez que la présence de ce personnage arabe dans le jeu n'est pas encore décidée pour le moment et qu'il faudra le soutient de la communauté des fans de TEKKEN. *Ce que nous voulons que vous regardiez principalement est le concept de la tenue, le style de combat, etc, mais s'il vous plaît ne débattez pas sur le gameplay pour l'instant. *Il s'agit juste d'un sketch de concept. Rien n'a été gravé dans la pierre, donc s'il vous plaît ne sortez pas le pistolet et pensez que tout est déjà fixé et décidé. *Nous n'allons pas prendre en compte les réactions dans les commentaires qui utilisent un mauvais et inapproprié langage ou ceux qui nuisent aux autres. Si cela devient un gros problème, nous allons décrocher le post et le sceller dans la boîte de conteneur de la Mishima Zaibatsu bien fermée à jamais (et nous vous bloquerons). Nous allons effacer les commentaires qui ne se rapportent pas à la question. Nous attendons avec impatience les commentaires et réactions des fans de TEKKEN d'une manière courtoise. *L'équipe De développement lira les commentaires, mais ne pourra pas répondre à l'exception des cas particuliers. En outre, nous aurons une date limite pour les réaction après un certain temps. *Il y aura plusieurs autres nouveaux personnages dans Tekken 7. Nous ne pouvons pas les révéler tout de suite. Mais je vais collecter des réactions aussi sur eux à l'avenir. Nous demandons l'aide des fans de TEKKEN. Bâtissons l'excitation pour TEKKEN 7 ensemble. Je vous remercie à l'avance pour votre aide ! Poster par TEKKEN PROJET Réalisateur de jeu / Producteur en chef Katsuhiro Harada (Twitter @ Harada_TEKKEN) '---' Hi everyone, this is Harada from the TEKKEN Project. This will probably catch you all in a surprise, but I have a question I’d like to ask all of you “TEKKEN fans”. Asking a question like this is very rare in the history of TEKKEN development. I believe all of you know by now that we are developing TEKKEN 7 at the moment. Of course, in TEKKEN 7, there will be “some” new characters that will be featured in the game. The ideas of these new characters are changing daily, and nothing is totally decided yet. Today, I wanted to ask about “one of the ideas within the several new character ideas”. That is, a design concept of an Arab character. I would particularly like to hear the feedback from our TEKKEN fan community in the Middle Eastern countries (and of course, the all TEKKEN fan community). However, the character lineup for TEKKEN 7 has not been decided! This character that we have shown you this time has not been decided as the character to be featured in the game yet. It will be decided depending on the reactions and feedback from the TEKKEN fan community. Please do comment on this design concept that we have revealed this time. To be honest, we did have an idea of an Arab fighter since 2008, but since most of the development team members are Japanese and do not know much about the Middle Eastern culture or clothes, we were not able to fully design it back then. But in recent years I (Harada) have been visiting places such as Dubai and Saudi Arabia, and many of the development staff members have been learning about Middle Eastern culture and designs. From there we came up with this character’s outfit design. If the TEKKEN fan community, especially those in the Middle Eastern area, end up liking this character, I would like to feature this character in the game. On the other hand, if this character is not received well by the Middle Eastern TEKKEN fan community members, there is a possibility that the character will be considerably changed or letting go of the idea of featuring this character in the game. The development team likes this design and think that this character is a cool Arab fighter, but if there is something in particular to mention, please do let us know. We would like it if you all do like the character as well. (Some precautions again) -Note that featuring this Arab character in the game is not decided yet at this moment and will need the push from the TEKKEN FAN community. -What we want you to look at is mainly the outfit concept, the fighting style, etc. but please do not debate about the gameplay portion at this stage. -This is just a concept sketch. Nothing has been set in stone, so please do not jump the gun and think everything is already fixed and decided. -We will not count as feedback those comments that use bad and inappropriate language or those that harm others. If it becomes a big issue, we will take down the post and seal it in the very firm Mishima Zaibatsu container box forever (and we will block you). We will erase those comments that does not relate to the topic. We look forward for TEKKEN fans to comment and feedback in a mannerly fashion. -The development team will be reading the comments but will not (be able to) reply except for particular cases. In addition, we will have a cut-off time on the feedbacks after a certain time. -There will be several new other characters in TEKKEN 7. We will not be revealing them yet. But I will collect feedbacks also about them in the future. We ask for the TEKKEN fans’ help. Let’s build the excitement for TEKKEN 7 together. I thank you for your help in advance! Post by TEKKEN PROJECT Game Director / Chief Producer Katsuhiro Harada (Twitter@Harada_TEKKEN) Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Billets de blog/Actualités Tekken